


You Learn Something New Every Day

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bondage, Connor can be dominant too, Daddy Kink, Depression, Dpd, FUCKING ANDROIDS, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, M/M, Rape, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Connor learns how feelings work, and he tries to adapt to them as he faces hardships in his life. (AU~ Hank is in his 20s... :T )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work :3

Connors P.o.V

  “Another day to succeed at my missions and catch Deviants!” _And maybe become friends with Gavin... if that’s even possible..._ He walks out of Cyberlife headquarters and stands by the road waiting for a bus. A drunk man walks up to him. “Dirty job stealer...” he mumbles before slamming his bottle on Connors face. A wave of pain washes over him as blue blood drips from his face, but he does not fight back or react openly.

  The man passes out on the ground and the bus arrives, he enters the Android section on the bus and waits until he gets to the police station, he gets out and walks inside, and sits at his desk to catch up on his work.

Hanks P.o.V

  As Connor walks in the door, Hank glances up, immediately noticing the cut and dried blood on his face. His eyes get quiet large “Good morning, Lieutenant.” Connor says in a monotone voice. “Good morning, Detective Plastic.” Connor smiles slightly at that. “So um... what happened” he motions towards his face. “Oh... some guy on the street hit me with a glass bottle... but I’m fine...” Hank gives him a look that says ‘I-really-don’t-believe-that-but-I-know-you’re-fully-capable-of-taking-care-of-yourself-and-that’s-the-only-reason-I-won’t-track-him-down-and-beat-him-within-an-inch-of-his-life.’ They end up going back to their work.

  During lunchtime Hank asks Connor if he’d like to accompany him to Red Robin, _Connor happily obliged. “So...” “So..?” Connor has the cutest confused look- wait... STOP IT HANK!!!_ Hank internally slaps himself. “Do... Androids feel pain... in certain situations... that is...” “Uh... yes... when in distress mainly but... they do have the option to turn on pain, taste, etc. although they have to get it done through Cyberlife... I hope that answers your question, Lieutenant.” “Did that hurt?” He motions towards the cut again. “In this case... yes, but, the odd thing is that I wasn’t in distress or having any emotions, mainly because I’m not a deviant, but, in any case, I think I should tell Cyberlife so they can check and make sure nothing is wrong with me.” Connors LED flashes yellow as he sends Cyberlife the message. He looks back at Hank. “Um... do normal, non-deviated Androids feel stuff?” “Although it is more rare than not, yes, we can feel happy... ish... but that is really the only emotion we can feel...” He stares at the ground for a moment, LED flashing red. Hank hums in response, carefully watching Connor’s LED. “Have you ever felt any other emotions?” Connor slowly looked up at him. It was silent for a moment before Connor spoke up. “Well... yes... but-“ “Then aren’t you technically a deviant?” “N-no! At least I don’t think so...” Hank smirks. “What...?” “Oh nothing... it’s just... funny a deviant is working for the DPD...” Connor glares at Hank. “We should probably get back to work” Connor says through gritted teeth, he gets up to leave. “Wait... are you... angry?” Connor scoffs. “Of course not...” Hank bursts out laughing and breaks down on the floor.

Connors P.o.V

  After Connor practically drags Hank out and gets him in the car, Hank speaks up. “You have to be a deviant, you’re really... human like” “That’s how we were made to be, Lieutenant...” “No, not in that way... in... the way you... react” Connor buckles up and looks out the window refusing to talk to or look at Hank, his LED was blood red. He decided to run a diagnostics test, he almost grabbed Hanks gun and shots himself when he got the answers back.


	2. Chapter 2

Connors P.o.V

 _T-this can’t be... I-I’m a deviant...?_ He cringes slightly at the thought. Hank notices, “What’s wrong?” He asks. “U-um.... nothing...” “You just stuttered... I didn’t know androids did that... unless... THEY WERE DEVIANTS!!!” Connor jumps and lets out a little squeak causing Hank to burst into a fit of giggles. “D-don’t laugh at me....” Hank wipes a tear from his eye. “Ahhh.... I’m sorry Connor... but, really, what’s wrong?” “I already told you, nothing...” Connor replies in an stern voice. “Mph, suit yourself...”

They arrive at work a few minutes after their little ‘argument’. “Hey plastic pri-“ Gavin gets cut off by punch to the gut by Connor, he doubles over in pain. Oh my God....Connor stares at Gavin for a moment before looking up at the people staring at him, startling everyone, including Hank. He swiftly makes his way to his desk and acts as though that didn’t just happen, Hank cautiously makes his way to his desk and sits down.

I can’t believe I just did that... ugh... now EVERYONE will know something’s up... Connor puts his head in his hands and whimpers softly, Hank could barely hear it even though he was barely five feet away.

 

Hanks P.o.V

He is definitely a deviant... I don’t want him to be shut down though... “U-um... c-could we please keep the violence on a lower level...?” Hank asks in a soft voice trying not to provoke Connor. Connor glares at him. “It’s not exactly THAT easy... I can’t control outbursts...” “O-okay... I’m sorry...” Hank and Connor go back to work, ignoring the dirty looks being shot at them.

 

Connors P.o.V

After a bit, Connor gets up to go wash his hands, for some reason, his hands felt dirty. As he was going to dry his hands, Gavin came in, as soon as he walked in the door, he jumped and quickly pulled his gun out and shoots him in the shoulder, Connor knocks it out of his hands afterwards. “P-please don’t hurt me... I-I didn’t mean to shoot...” He whimpers. Connor growls at him then pushes past him into the hall, again, everyone is staring at him. I hate that douche... he’s always the root of my problems...He takes a deep breath in and let’s it out when he gets to his seat, he then pulls out a rag and pushes down on the wound to stop it from bleeding.

 

Hank stares at him before getting caught. “Got something to say?” “N-no...! I’m sorry... I-I um....” “You what?” “N-nevermind...” “You already started, might as well finish...” “...I-I’m so sorry” after saying that, Hank slips away and goes into the break room.

 

Welp... it’s official... I need stitches... Connor lets out an exaggerated sigh, again causing everyone to look at him. “Got a problem?” He slightly shouts. They jump slightly and divert their attention. “Yep... that’s just wonderful... everyone either fears me or hates me,” he mutters to himself.

 

Hanks P.o.V

“Jeeze... he’s probably going to get himself shot by this bunch of idiots...” Hank whispers to himself as he looks around. After a few minutes of trying to compose himself, he went back out and sat back at his seat. “Uh... our shift is over soon...” Connor looks at him, his eyes showing kindness and purity. How though...? “Okay, Lieutenant, I’ll get ready to go back to Cyberlife.” “What...?” “I stay at Cyberlife since no one else will let me stay with them, and no one trusts me to stay here by myself.” “Mmm... well, you could stay with me if you’d like...” “Really..?” Connors eyes lit up. Oh Jesus.... those eyes... “Y-yeah, of course, you are my partner after all...” Connor smiled brightly at this. “Let’s go then, I wouldn’t want to deprive you from sleep...” “Okay, let’s go.”

 

Connors P.o.V

They made their way to Hanks car and got inside, on the way to Hanks house, Connor was thinking about death... more specifically HIS death... How would he die? Who would he die to? What would happen after he died? He was having existential thoughts, you could even call them doubts... Wouldn’t it be better if I died on my time? What would Hank think? Would Gavin stop being so mean? Would I- He was torn from his thoughts by Hank trying to get his attention. “Connor, hey buddy, we’re here...” “Oh, sorry Lieutenant...” Connor looked down at the ground for a moment before exiting the vehicle. “It’s fine, and please, call me Hank.” Hank smiled warmly and Connor returned the gesture.

When they got inside, Hank went to the fridge and grabbed a beer then went to the couch and sat down. Connor scanned his surroundings, Hanks house was filthy, littered with empty bottles of beer and food that was well past expired. “Where is your bathroom Lieut- Hank?” “Down the hall, last door on the right.” Connor hesitatingly walked down the hall, a big St. Bernard lumbered out of Hanks room, causing Connor to yelp. “Don’t worry, Sumo doesn’t bite, he’s a big baby.” “O-okay...” Connor extended his hand so Sumo could sniff it, afterwards, Sumo licked him and trotted off. Connor went into the bathroom and sat on the toilet (on top of the lid) to think and patch himself up.


	3. Chapter 3

Connors P.o.V

After stitching himself up with some thread and a needle he found under the sink, (probably from Hanks ex-wife) he decided he should probably take a shower to wash the blood off. He sighs exasperatedly as he steps into the shower, he decides that he’ll take a cold shower as to not make his wound sting. When he gets out, he realizes he doesn’t have any clean clothes, so he wraps a towel around him and walks out into the living room. Hank started hyperventilating when he saw Connor

 

Hanks P.o.V

 _Oh my Jesus..._ “U-um.... d-do you need something...?” He swallows. Connor seems unfazed by this, “Do you have any clothes I could borrow?” “U-under my bed, at the end...”

 

Connors P.o.V

Connor scans Hank then realizes why he’s acting weird, his eyes widen... “Oh...” he mutters to himself, biting his lower lip, calculating the possible outcomes of any choice he makes. Sumo trots over and sits at his feet whimpering to get his attention, Hank watches thinking Connor will go get dressed. Connor smiles at the dog and bends over to pet him, ‘unintentionally’ letting go of his towel to pet the dog, after about 10 seconds of giving Sumo love, the towel falls he stands up and stretches before ‘realizing’ the towel fell. “Oops...” Hank quickly averts his eyes, whimpering slightly. “Well... that’s embarrassing...” Connor says biting his inner cheek. (Making the :T face basically) “Y-Yep...” “Why are you acting so weird, Hank..?” Connor started to walk towards him, forgetting the towel. “Mmm no reaso-“ Hank stopped talking when Connor set his hand on his shoulder. “I know this is weird for you, being a human, and I apologize for making you uncomfortable... but, I like dogs, and, I felt like he needed me to pet him, right there and then... so, I’ll just go get dressed and leave.” As Connor was walking away, Hank grabbed his arm. “P-please don’t leave...” Connor jumped slightly and looked back at him, he then sighed. “I’m going to go lie in your bed, come in there whenever you want...” Hank blushed, “O-okay... I’ll be in in a couple minutes...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a shorter chapter due to the fact being that I’ve never written smut.

Connors P.o.V

  He hears some movement in the living room as he lies on the bed.  _Mph... I wonder what he’s doing..._ He shuffles in the bed making it creak. Hank walks into the bedroom and gazes upon the beautiful man lying before him. “Are you alright, Hank?” “Y-yeah... I just haven’t done this in a while and I don’t have any lube...” “I can self lubricate! And I’ve never done this before...” Connor stares at the wall shamefully. “At least not by choice...” he whispers. “What..?” “Oh, just thinking out loud...” “Mmm...” Hank shuffled over to the side of the bed and unbuckles his belt, Connor crawls over and helps him get his pants off. He looks up at Hank for permission to pull down his boxers, when Hank nods, he hesitantly pulls them down and watches Hanks cock bounce up and down, happy (in a sense) to be out of its confines.

Hanks P.o.V

  He could almost swear Connors eyes glimmered at the sight of his erect penis. While he was thinking, he was brought back to reality by the warm and wet mouth around his dick. He entangled his hands in Connors hair and tugged lightly getting a moan out of Connor, he almost cummed right then and there. After a few minutes of watching Connor bob up and down, he came up to meet eyes with Hank, his eyes were almost black with lust. Hank gently pushed him back and crawled on top of him, bending down to kiss him on the lips eventually trailing the kiss down his neck and sucking to find the spot, Connor groaned as Hank started nibbling at his neck. He continued to suck and gently bite that spot on his neck. He started to tease Connors hole until Connor choked out, “P-please daddy~” Hank chuckled “Please what..?” “Please fuck me daddy~” Hank blushed at Connors boldness but complied, slowly pushing into Connor, once he got inside, he stopped so Connor could get use to his size. Once Connor nodded, he started to pull out and thrust back in slowly. “M-more daddy!~” Hank thrusted harder and faster. “A-ah!!” Hank knew they were both getting close so he pumped Connors dick until he cummed then cummed himself. They lied on the bed together in bliss and fell asleep not too much longer after lying down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see a flashback in the next chapter ;3


	5. Authors Note

I’m gonna take this week off of writing since the Fourth of July is coming up and I would like to spend it with my family. I will start writing again on Saturday the 7th (I think) because we’re going on vacation and I’ll be in the car for God knows how long. Thanks for all the constructive criticism! (Please don’t be afraid to let me know how I can better my writing^^)


	6. Chapter 6

Through the night, Connor made odd noises that woke Hank up and, quite frankly, slightly scared Hank since he was unsure of why these noises would come out of an Android. After awhile of lying in darkness, Hank finally fell into a sleep again.

Connor woke up before Hank, he gently moved to get out of the bed as to not wake Hank up. Once he got up, he went towards the bathroom and took a shower. _I wonder what that dream last night was about... anyways... after this, I should go make breakfast for Hank if he’s still asleep... maybe I’ll be able to find something on T.V for him to watch that he’ll actually enjoy..._ He sighed and got out of the shower, mentally going through the stations as he did. “Ooo... maybe he’d want to watch Sherlock!” He whisper-yelled to himself. He got dressed then made his way to the kitchen to make Hank some breakfast, he looked inside the fridge for something to make him. All he saw in the fridge was beer and dog food. _Jesus... why doesn’t he have any food in here...?_ He decided to look in the cabinets, when he opened the first one, he found some pancake batter and some syrup. He went and got a big bowl and poured the batter mix in then some tap water and mixed, as he did so, Sumo lumbered in and whimpered as he picked his silver food bowl up. “Oh, hey Sumo!” Connor got down to his level. “Do you want some food?” He grabbed the bowl from Sumos mouth, gave him a quick pat on the head, stood up, and got in the fridge to get him some food. He pulled out some wet dog food, opened the red and white can, poured the food in the bowl, then set the bowl on the floor. “I hope that is satisfactory, Sumo” Connor smiled warmly as he watched the dog walk over to the bowl and begin eating. After a long moment of staring, he went to the sink, washed his hands, and continued making the pancakes. He made 4 pancakes and put them on a plate before picking it up, along with the syrup, and walking into the living room, he set the food on the coffee table before turning the T.V on and turning on BBC.

 

Hank walks out as Connor turns the T.V on. He rubs his eyes before making eye contact with Connor, Connor smiles at him. “I need to take a shower real quick, okay, Con..?”

 

“Go ahead Lieutenant.” Connor looks back at the T.V, cocking his head slightly having confusion seemingly taking over his normally carefree, innocent, happy-go-lucky countenance, this made Hank smile.

 

After taking a shower, Hank got dressed and walked back into the living room, he plopped down next to Connor who handed him his food after he had gotten settled down. “I hope you like it, Lieutenant!” Connor is still smiling.

 

“Mph... I probably will, you guys are supposed to be perfect aren’t you...?” He asked as he bathed his pancakes in syrup.

 

“Yes sir, although, there are different types of us, so some excel at certain tasks that others don’t... but cooking is one of my strong suits!”

“Mmm... then this should be wonderful... and please, just call me Hank when we’re not at work...” Connor nodded as Hank cut a piece off of the pancake and ate it. “Wow... this is better than I had expected, Connor!”

 

“Thank you, Hank...”

 

“No, thank you” Hank placed his hand on Connors arm and gave it a quick squeeze before pulling it back to continue eating.

 

Connor leaned back against the back of the couch, becoming engulfed by his thoughts: _Does he really care about you? Is he just using you? What was that nightmare about?_ He had so many questions and he knew most of them couldn’t be answered, although he continued to dwell on these sadder thoughts, he continued to keep his happy, carefree attitude as to not make Hank worry... since that’s the last thing he needed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like this chapter more? I used the criticism as aid to make this better... if you don’t like it, leave a comment so I can try an improve. Thank y’all so much ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Connor was snapped out of his thoughts by Hanks voice. “Connor... Connor... CONNOR!!!”

 

“GAH!” And with that, Connor fell off the side of the couch. Connor held his head for a moment, since his pain sensors were on and he just hit his head on the coffee table.

 

“Oh god, Connor.... your heads bleeding....” Hank stood there in panic.

 

“It’s fine, Lieutenant... I can handle it...” he tried to get up, but fell back down, he had stood up enough so when he fell, he landed on the couch again. He hissed at the pain pounding in his head. After a moment of staring at the emptiness of the walls, the darkness consumed him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Day

Monday 6:52 AM (because this isn’t enough to separate the chapters)

 

Connor ‘woke up’ at Cyberlife inside his tube, the pain was gone, so he had no problem getting out of the tube. He made his way downstairs and went to the front desk. “What happened yesterday to make me wind up here?”

 

The lady at the desk quickly looked up at him, making her long chestnut hair bounce. “You had your pain sensors too high and that overwhelmed the coding in your systems, in other words, you passed out.”

 

“Oh... well, who brought me here?”

 

“Your partner, Mr. Anderson.”

 

“Okay, thank you for your help.” Connor smiled warmly at the receptionist.

 

“Just doing my job, Connor.” She returned the smile as Connor walked outside to catch the bus.

 

The bus arrived about 5 minutes after he got to the bus stop. He entered in the Android section and waited until the bus stopped at the DPD.

 

He exited the bus and inhaled and exhaled deeply, “Today is a new day” he repeated to himself over and over. When he entered the building, he was greeted by the receptionist, seeing that everyone else (except Hank) feared that they would make him mad. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

 

“Are you okay now, Connor?” Hank asked, his face was filled with worry.

 

“Never been better, Lieutenant...” _Why don’t you tell him? He’s your partner! He... did stuff with you..._ Connor bit the inside of his cheek at the last thought.

 

“If you say so...” _He has to be joking... Does he think I’m that stupid? What does he take me for??_ Hank got back to work so he could go home early, he was confused and just wanted some sleep since he was up all night worrying about Connor.

 

Gavin walked up to Hanks desk “We have to go investigate a crime scene...” Gavin seemed to be in a bad mood, but for obvious reasons, he had to keep his attitude at a minimum. Hank groaned and began to get up, “Hey, just say the word and we’ll jump into the suicide pit...” he said sarcastically.

 

Connor stood up, walked over to Gavin, slammed him into the wall, and pushed him up it, he held him up by his throat. “Listen here shorty... I’m sick of your bullshit... now...” he tightened his grip on his neck. “Are you going to be a good boy and cut the shit..?” Gavin nodded as much as the hand would let him and as he did so, Connor dropped him and crouched beside him, Gavin was sprawled out on the floor struggling to breath, Connor grabbed his hair and jerked him up, “You remember this, how painful it was, you be an ass one more time... and I will put you in the hospital... understand...?” Gavin slowly nodded and Connor dropped his head, stood up, and walked away after looking around and seeing all the horrified faces surrounding him.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Connor got in the car and slammed the door behind him. “Well this is going to be fun to deal with...” Hank mumbled to himself before sighing and getting in the drivers seat of the car. He turned the key in the ignition, the car stuttered to a start, but when it turned on, Hank slowly pulled out and followed the traffic signs which was very unlike him.

 

Connor was saying something unintelligible with his eyes closed, and that slightly worried Hank seeing that he could see that Connors LED was red through the reflection on the window. After a few minutes of this, Connor sighed quietly and looked up infront of him, glancing slightly at Hank. His countenance changed from angry to happy. Connor smiled and looked out the window, LED now a cool blue. There was a silence that sat in the car the whole time, but they enjoyed it.

 

When they got to the crime scene, Connor was more active and bubbly than usual. They ended up catching the man that ‘murdered’ his android and saved his daughter, of whom he was about to kill too.

 

They got back to the car and Connor was still acting like the happiest person on the planet. Connor was humming things like, Take On Me, Happy, I’m Sexy and I Know It, and other happy songs. “Well... today was boring...” Hank mumbled to himself.

 

They went back to the office, put their work for the day in, and went home.

 

When they got inside the house, Sumo came up to greet them. “Hey, Sumo!!” Connor sat on the floor next to the door and pet the dog. Hank was in utter confusion. He went to the fridge and got himself a bottle of beer, he went back to sit on the couch and Connor was gone. He heard some sounds coming from the bathroom but chose to ignore them... until... **THUMP**

 

“well...” Connor smacked his lips “shit...”

 

Hank quickly got up and made his way to the bathroom, he opened the door and was horrified by what he saw.

 

Connor was sprawled out on the floor and had a razor blade in his hand and three deep cuts on his left wrist, blue blood was everywhere. “Now before you say something, it’s not what it looks like... I-”

 

“I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING! WHY DID YOU THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA?! DID YOU THINK IM TO STUPID TO FIND OUT?! WHY WOULD YO-“ He was cut off when Connor stood up and kissed him. Hank went silent

 

“Now that you’ve shut up... I was trying to test something since Cyberlife supposedly ‘fixed’ my pain sensors, so, if you wouldn’t mind...” he reached into his pocket and pulled out some thread and a needle and began to patch himself up. Hank leaned against the doorway and stared at the blood covered floor. After a minute, he looked up at Connor, who was focusing on sewing up his wounds, and went back to the couch.

 

Connor came out about ten minutes later in a baggy gray sweatshirt and some black sweatpants. He went over and sat on Hanks lap, making Hank almost choke on his beer, “Oh my god, Connor”

 

“Let’s make this night be not so boring...” Connor said as he wrapped his arms around Hanks neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

 “C-Connor?!” Hank finally choked out as Connor started to move South. 

 “Yes, Hank?” Connor looked into his eyes with such purity.

 “Oh my Jesus...” Hank mumbled to himself, “We need to talk about some stuff, Connor...”

 “Awww” he smacked his lips and glumly looked to the right, focusing on something on the ground, he stared for a moment then focused back on Hank. He got up and plopped next to him. “What would you like to talk about..?” 

 Hank thought about how to word it for a moment, “Hm... What do you think of me as? Like... on a relationship status...” 

 “As a friend! ...and maybe a little more...”

 “What you were just about to pull... was not just a LITTLE more! That’s either partner as in a mate or friends with benefits status... in a matter of speaking..” 

 “O-oh... I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable, Lieutenant...” he stared at the ground shamefully.

 “No-no... it’s fine, it’s just, ya’ kinda sprung this on me and I wasn’t expecting it and... well, we haven’t spoken about what our relationship is, but... don’t be upset... please...?” 

 Connor looked up at him, “I’d be okay with being your mate...” he mumbled, Hank could barely hear him.

 “Really..? I wouldn’t think of myself as a like able person...” he chucked. “I personally don’t even like myself...” he trailed off. 

 “D-don’t talk like that!” He tackled Hank in a hug, “You should love yourself! I mean... I love you! Why shouldn’t you?” He started to tear up. 

 Hank rubbed his back lightly, “I’ve been through a lot... I’ve let a lot of innocent people die... and even killed a few... and...” he quietly sighed, “I-I...” he couldn’t bring himself to say it, he couldn’t hurt Connor. “I’ll work on liking myself at least, okay?”

 Connor looked up at him with his tear stained face and looked into his eyes, “R-really..?” 

 “Anything for you..” Through the mess, Hank could see a smile on Connors face. 

 Connor burried his face in Hanks chest. Hank smiled down at the beautiful boy in his arms as he continued to rub his back, sending tingles through Connors body, since he wasn’t use to this new sensation.

 After about ten minutes, they both fell asleep, close to the one they loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t uploaded in a while and on top of that, this chapter was short as hell, but I’ve been getting into D&D lately and just got back from vacation so... oh, and I posted 3 the other day because the WI-FI where I was staying sucked... anyways, thank y’all for the support as I create this! After I finish this, I’m either going to make a Johnlock or Destiel FanFiction and I’d like your guys’ opinion! So comment what you want next please and thank you again! Can’t wait to start on the next chapter, I love y’all!


	10. Chapter 10

Connor woke up first as usual and went to get changed into his other suit (since the one he was currently wearing had been on him for about a week and was getting gross). After he got changed, he started the washer and put all the dirty clothes in it. He walked out into the living room and saw that Hank was awake. “Good morning, Hank,” He smiled at his partner.

 

“Good morning, Detective Plastic.” Hank smiled back at Connor.

 

“I’m calling in today, I have to go to Cyberlife... my emotions have been on the fritz...”

 

“I’ve noticed...” He chuckles softly. “I hope when you come back, you’ll be better at... not surprising me like that...” After saying that, he goes into the bathroom and takes a shower.

 

Connor calls in and sits on the couch waiting for Hank to leave since he doesn’t have to be at Cyberlife until 1. He mentally goes through a list of things he plans to do today,

 

•Go to Cyberlife and get sensors fixed

•Go shopping and get food to keep at home for Hank

•Get food for Sumo

•Clean the house up

•Make dinner for Hank

•Go into sleep mode

 

“Hopefully I’ll be able to find some healthy food that Hank will eat...” he sighed breathily.

Hank walked out of the bathroom and stood in the hallway, “Hey, Connor?”

 

“Yes, Lieutenant?” He asked, trying to get Hank in the mood for work.

 

“Uh...” he absentmindedly started to scratch the back of his head. “Never mind.” He swiftly went to the door, grabbed his shoes, put them on, and left.

 

“Well then...” Connor got up and put some food in Sumos bowl. “Now, whenever he gets up, he can eat and I can take him on a walk...”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

About thirty minutes later

 

Sumo trotted into the kitchen and ate his food as Connor watched him. After he was done, he looked up at Connor and walked to the door. Connor grabbed his leash and attached it to his leather collar. He took Sumo out and walked around the block.

 

Once they got back to the house, Connor took the leash off of Sumo, put it up, and made his way to the bus stop. He waited for about ten minutes until the bus finally came.

 

He entered the bus and waited until it stopped at Cyberlife, he went inside and waited until they came and brought him into the observation room... but the rest was a blur...

 

He woke up inside his tube and thought nothing of it. He left and instead of waiting for the bus, he walked to the supermarket and bought some food for Hank and Sumo and drinks.

 

When he got home, he cleaned out the fridge and put the groceries in the fridge before getting into some work clothes and continuing to clean the rest of the house. He stripped the bed, did the laundry, picked up the trash, vacuumed, mopped, took the trash out, gave Sumo a bath, and he cleaned the kitchen and bathroom.

 

Once he was done, he sat down on the couch and took a break, “It’s about 5 so Hank should be home soon...” he sat there for 10 minutes so he wouldn’t over heat. He got up and did the dishes and thought about what he should make Hank for dinner. “Hm... Tacos? No, he probably won’t want that tonight... Hamburger? Maybe, he usually has them at lunch though... I could make him some chicken, mash potatoes, and a salad! I hope he’ll like it though...” he sighed as he finished the dishes, put them away, got the ingredients, and started on dinner.

 

He let the chicken marinate in barbecue sauce while he chopped up the lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, and onions and skinned the potatoes. After marinating for about two hours, he took the chicken and put it in the oily, silver skillet. He put the potatoes in boiling water for 5 minutes then put them in a bowl along with milk, butter, chives, and salt then began to mash. It was around 7 so Hank was on his way home now, so Connor tried to finish and get it on the counter for him as soon as he could. Once the chicken was finished, he put it on the plate and put some more barbecue sauce on it then put the mash potatoes on the other side and the salad in a bowl with a knife, a fork, a spoon, and a cup of ice water next to it. Hank walked in the door right after he filled the cup with water.

 

“Good evening, Hank. As you can see, I’ve been quite busy today.” He smiled radiantly.

 

“Yeah... I can see that...” he looked around in awe that the place was this clean. “Wow...” he whispered to himself.

 

Connor grabbed the food and brought it over to Hank, “I thought you might’ve wanted a home cooked meal.”

 

Hank took it and set it on the coffee table, “Thank you,” he said before pulling him into a quick kiss. This shocked Connor, seeing that he didn’t expect him to show that much emotion over food and a clean house.

 

“No problem!” Hank sat on the couch and began to eat, so Connor went into the kitchen to feed Sumo, then began to do the dishes. After Hank finished eating, Connor went out and grabbed his plate and bowl too so he could wash them.

 

He finished washing the dishes and went to make the bed. He was just finishing when Hank came in. “So, why did you do all this on your day off?”

 

“My job is to serve you, even if I...” He really didn’t want to say it, but he knew he had to come to terms with it, “...am... a deviant...”

 

Hank stood there, he had no clue how to respond. “Uh... so, did they fix your emotional outburst issue?”

 

“I think so, I’ll only act like that when you, or someone else, does something to make me act that way...”

 

Hank bit his inner cheek. “M’kay... so, only if I do something like this?” He said as he knocked Connor onto the bed and pinned him down. Connor swallowed hard.

 

“Uhm...” Hank started to kiss him. He didn’t know what to do, he really wanted this, but, he didn’t know if Hank was sober, he had been acting weird all evening, but he was sure he was sober after their tongues touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting for awhile, again, I’ve been really busy lately and haven’t really had time to create anything, hell! I wrote all of this today, grant it, it was off and on, BUT STILL!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallout 4 spoilers in bottom notes (just thought I’d warn y’all so I don’t ruin anything for anyone...)

Connor was trying to process what was happening, _Maybe he’ll explain?_ Suddenly, Hank snaked his hand up Connors shirt, to which he responded to with a yelp. He could hear Hank chuckle. Hank was holding both of his hands above his head with his other hand, so there was really nothing he could do about his situation, since his model wasn’t built to be abnormally strong. _What is happening? Why is he doing this? I didn’t do anything to make him aroused... did I? Maybe saying I got my emotions fixed caused this... since I didn’t have full control over them last night..._ Hank moved to where his erection was pressing against Connors thigh, “Oh Jesus...” Connor mumbled to himself. Hank started to undress Connor while Connor sat there, and then undressed himself, leaving only their underwear. At this point, Connor was hard as well so there was definitely no backing out. Hank made Connor lie back down and began to slowly pull his underwear down, when his cock popped out, Hank stared for a moment, making Connor nervous, before saying “I didn’t realize you were this big, baby boy...” He stroked his cock, sending a shiver down Connors spine. He then licked the bottom of his shaft before taking in his head. Connor bit his lip to stifle the moans, but when Hank finally took him all in, he had to move his hand up to his mouth, but he was stopped by Hank.

“I want to hear you scream my name... and make all those cute noises,” he said in a low tone but loosening up towards the end. Connor simply nodded and lowered his arm. Hank smiled and continued what he was doing, evoking moans from Connor. He finally stopped and pulled his boxers off before sticking his finger in Connors hole. Connor squirmed a bit, but then Hank added another finger, beginning to scissor him. 

“A-Ah!~ P-Please D-Daddy!~”

“Please what, baby boy?”

“P-Please fuck me!~”

 _Damn, now that’s what I call straight forward... “_ Okay, sweetheart.” And at that, he removed his fingers and put his dick in. “Mph, still pretty tight, baby.” 

“I-I’m sorry, Daddy...” Connor whimpered slightly.

“It’s fine, I’ll just have to put in a little more effort next time!” He laughed as he slowly pushed in.

“M-mm...”

“Do you like that?”

“Y-yes...”

“Yes who?”

“Yes, Daddy...”

He pulled out and thrusted back in harshly, causing Connor to yelp. “Good boy...” He started to deepen each thrust, hitting as deep as he could each time (since I don’t think anyone’s weird enough to give an Android a fucking prostate XD) and making Connor melt into a pile of tears.

“I-I’m about to c-cum...”

“Me too, baby boy...” He thrusted in one more time and came, the warmth filling Connors lower abdomen caused him to cum as well. They lied down on the bed and cuddled, falling to sleep not much longer afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry anout taking so long again, I’m babysitting tomorrow and went out today, and the rest of my free time was spent playing Fallout 4.
> 
> (I saved Danse from Maxson and had to kill the railroad, and my soul hurts now because I’m the reason that all happened, AND I CANT FIND THE FUCKING SERUM FOR VIRGIL!!! _)_


	12. Chapter 12

 When Hank woke up the next morning, he tried to get up but couldn’t, he had pulled a muscle in his arm _Probably shouldn’t have held on so tightly to him..._ When he finally was able to get up, he got dressed and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Connor cutting fruit and putting it in a large glass bowl. He was dressed in black sweatpants and a light gray T-Shirt.

 “Good morning, Lieutenant!” He beamed.

 Hank smiled at him, “Well aren’t you just a ray of sunshine.” They both chuckled. 

 “Should I not be?”

 “I never said that...” Hank strode over and wrapped his arms around Connors waist and lay his head on his shoulder.

 “Is there something wrong?”

 “Not anything major, just pulled a muscle in my arm...”

 “Oh, would you like me to notify Mr. Fowler that you’ll be absent today?”

 “Mmm... that’d be nice...” Connors LED went yellow for a couple seconds, then faded back to blue.

 “Would you like me to accompany you?”

 “No, Fowler might get pissed that two of his employees are missing... you should go get ready, I’ll get ready to go to the doctors office.”

 “Okay.” He said before turning around and giving Hank an peck on the cheek. He exited the kitchen and went into his and Hanks room, he grabbed his work clothes and quickly got changed, he put his shoes on and made his way to the door, still tying is tie. “See you later!”

 “See ya’!”

 He closed the door behind him and went to the bus stop, it would be about five minutes until it got there, and that was just an estimation. He sat on the bench and scanned his surroundings. Go figure... anti-android protestors, two boys in the ally across the street making out when they should be in school, some scrawny drunk man picking a fight with a very large, muscular man, and some other things that sure were a sight for sore eyes.

 The bus finally arrived and he got inside, happy to finally be going to work, since the drunk man was getting his ass whooped and the boys were starting to undress each other. He got off on his stop and went inside the DPD. 

 “Good morning, Connor.” The secretary said in her sweet tone.

 “Good morning, Miss.” And with that, Connor headed to his desk and got to work. 

 The day wasn’t too eventful, Gavin kept away from Connor as everyone else did, and they didn’t have any cases that they needed to visit the crime scene for, so Connor was on his computer all day, filing paperwork. Once he was done with work, he headed out to the bus stop, but on the way, somebody hit him in the back of the head with a baseball bat, his system shut down for a systems diagnostic exam. He wasn’t in need of any major repairs, but he still needed to patch himself up, but when he woke up, he was blindfolded and handcuffed, and the ground beneath him was very cold.

 “I’ve been wanting to do this for a very... VERY long time...” a familiar voice rang through the seemingly empty room.


	13. Chapter 13

 His LED was flashing red, he was confused and appalled. His captors voice got giddy as he said the next couple words, “It’ll be a delightful show... you begging for more, melting under the pressure of my dick ramming into you, you’ll be a mess when I’m done with ya’.”

 Connor thought about who it could be, until it hit him like a truck. “Gavin...?”

 “Bingo!” He heard him walking over to him with a pep in his step. He pulled his head forward a bit and slowly took the blindfolds off. “I guess we have no use you these... right now at least...” he smiled sinisterly as he said those last few words. Connor hadn’t realized before, but he looked down and saw he was naked.

 “Jesus Christ man!”

 “I know... I wasn’t expecting you to be this large either...” His fingers ghosted over the tip. Connor bit his tongue lightly. He looked around really quick so he could see where he was at and any possible escape routes. From what he saw, he was in a basement, a window was a little bit to the left of Gavin so he could see outside, it was sometime around dusk. He also noticed that his house wasn’t in Detroit and he was handcuffed to a pole in the middle of the basement, he saw three other windows on the other sides of the room, confirming his beliefs that he wasn’t in Detroit. There wasn’t any way to get out of this, yet, at least.

 Gavin stood up and unzipped his pants, pulling out his member. “Suck.” Connor opened his mouth, Gavin put his dick inside and pushed all the way in. “Mph, good boy,” he panted out. Surprisingly, he wasn’t that big, so maybe the tables would turn...? Gavin kept pulling out and thrusting back in until he finally came. “Swallow it.” He said as Connor was about to spit it out. He swallowed against his better judgement but he had noticed a box before and he didn’t know what was in that, and that made him very anxious. 

 Gavin got undressed, and Connor could see he was extremely hard, even though he himself wasn’t at all. Gavin went over to Connor and sat on his lap, grinding against the larger male. Connor finally got hard enough for Gavin to put his dick in, since he was use to this type of thing, it didn’t hurt him much to fit such a big one inside of himself. Connor looked to the side, biting his lower lip as hard as he could to stop himself from showing any means of pleasure. “I- know y-your enjoying this, y-you prick!” 

 Connor rolled his eyes, “Go fuck yourself...”

 “I already am! You sure as hell ain’t putting any effort into this!”

 “If I do, will let me go?”

 “No, I’ll let you go... mmm... maybe tomorrow...? Depends on how I feel after work...”

 “You, Sir.... are a huge ass...”

 Gavin clicked his tongue, “Thank you so much... I try my be-!”

 Connor bucked up as hard as he could, sending waves of pleasure through Gavin. “J-Jesus man!! A little warning next time?!” 

 “Hm... if I feel like it...” He kept bucking into him as hard as he could until he came. Gavin got off of him, grabbed his clothes, and started to leave, “See ya’ tomorrow, sweetheart!” 


	14. Chapter 14

 Hank got back home and threw his jacket on the table, he wasn’t worried about Connor since they got off work at around 7 and it was only 3 at the time. He went into the kitchen and grabbed some ice and a bowl of fruit. He went and sat on the couch, turning on the T.V. He put the newest season of Sherlock on and ate his fruit. “It began in 2010 and there are only 7 seasons... fucking America and their selfish tendencies... stealing Benadryl Creamsicle and Martin Freeman from Britain...” he shoveled a spoonful of watermelon in his mouth.

 Once the season was over, he fed Sumo, went into his bedroom, and lied in bed. It was around 8 so he was starting to get worried. “I bet Fowler probably just kept him in late...” he said hopefully, trying to fool his conscience. 

 After about 3 hours, he fell asleep, although it wasn’t restful, it was better than nothing. 

 He woke up at 11 so he could take a shower. He took a cold shower to wake himself up a bit. He ate some more of the fruit and went to work, but he wasn’t expecting to be greeted by a new model of Connor. When he looked at his white jacket, he noticed RK900.

 “Good morning, Lieutenant.” He said in his monotonous voice, “I will be replacing RK800, since he was reported as missing.” 

 Hank stood there for a moment, thinking about this, he was sad, anyone would be sad, but Gavin was nearby and his co-workers were even closer so he really couldn’t cry. “Mmm...” was all he could manage. He went to his desk and put his face in his hands. His breathing was a bit shaky but he managed to control it. “Uh... RK900...-”

 “You can call me Connor, but what would you like, sir?”

 “Mhm... who made the report about RK800s disappearance?”

 “Detective Reed.”

 “Should’ve fucking known...” he mumbled to himself.

 At lunch, he went over to Gavin. “So... do you know what happened to Connor..?” 

 Gavin took a large bite out of his Subway BLT. “Uh... yeah... he was walking to the bus stop and some, uh, protesters knocked him down making him pass out and threw him in the back of a van...”

 Hank was skeptical of his story but he played along, “And you didn’t help him?!?” 

 “There were about 5 of them and 1 of me, plus I hate that plastic prick...”

 Hank growled a bit at how snarky Gavin was being, but ended up going back to work to finish for the day, he didn’t talk to anyone for the rest of the day.

He left work an went home early, he took care of Sumo and went to bed, letting his emotions get the best of him, he cried himself to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

 Gavin went home and went into his basement, today was different though.

~~~~~~~~~~

 Connor slowly looked towards the stairs, he notices that Gavin had a duffle bag. _Oh great... now I’m fucked..._ Gavin threw the bag next to Connor with a loud clank that made Connor jump.

 “Damn... you’re a pussy...” 

 “I could say the same... but that’d be a compliment...” 

 Gavin growled, and pulled something out of his duffle bag. It wasn’t until it made contact with his skin that he saw what it was. Gavin had grabbed an extremely sharp knife and was carving into his chest.

 “Now everyone will know that your a pussy... at least anyone who can get under your shirt.”

 “Y-you’re the biggest ass I’ve e-ever had the pleasure of meeting...”

 “Thank you, sweetheart... it’s so nice to know that you care...”

 Gavin was at the first ‘S’ and started to dig a bit deeper. Connor hissed in pain.

 “So... Hank came up to me today... he was pretty worried... but, he had to deal with your replacement, so, it wasn’t that hard to get him off my ass...”

 “I-I’ve been replaced..?” 

 “Yep! New model. Much... MUCH better than you...”

 Gavin finished the word and moved it up to his face and over his right eye he pushed down, until he was about to hit his eye, since he wanted his slave to see everything he was going to do to him.

 Gavin finished up, moved the bag into the corner of the room, and left without another word. And Connor was left on the ground, cold, naked, covered in deep, fresh cuts, and alone in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fact that I uploaded numerous times in the past 24 hours, it’s kinda an apology for not posting a lot, and my creative juices were flowing. Thank y’all for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

 Wednesday 26, 4:42 p.m

~~~~~~~~~~

 Everyday when Gavin got home from work, he would either rape or destroy Connor, it depended on his mood. During Connors 3 years in the basement, being tortured everyday, he memorized Gavin’s patterns with the weapons he used, and how he reacted when he knocked him out of his hand. But, he wouldn’t need that information, because he heard the feint sound of sirens and running above him, he estimated he had been there for about 1,125 days (1 year and 1 month) so Gavin was bound to have the police visit his house sometime soon since he shows up to work drunk or high on the occasion. 

 Gavin came down and grabbed him, (during the time down there, Gavin had moved him to the corner and had just put a leash on him so he couldn’t go that far and would stop complaining all the time, he was still handcuffed behind his back though.) and jerked him up before taking his leash off. “I don’t have much time so we need to hurry the fuck up.” 

 “Y-yes sir...” Connor wasn’t truly afraid of him, but he did stuff like that to make Gavin think he was in control. He had seen the keys to his handcuffs, they were on the way out, and Gavin had stupidly walked infront of him. Connor quickly and silently grabbed the keys and waited until they were in the grass to unlock them. He noticed that Gavin had a gun in his hand and started to get worried when he turned around and pointed it at his head. 

 “GAVIN, PUT YOUR HANDS WERE WE CAN SEE THEM OR WE’LL SHOOT!” One of the officers shouted.

 “You obviously don’t know who my hostage is!” Gavin countered before cocking the gun. “This thing here, is Hanks android, the one that saved your asses and disappeared 3 years ago!”

 The 2 police officers exchanged a look of worry before looking back at the man and the naked android. “Hank will kill us if he finds out we let Connor die...” the second officer whispered to his partner.

 “Goddamn it! We’re screwed either way...”

 “Tick-tock, boys... your times running out!” Gavin gave a sinaster grin. 

 Connor ran a scan to see all of his choices and the probability of them working out. He decided to take the most dangerous route and knocked the gun to the ground and picking it up before pointing it at Gavin’s head. “I really don’t want to do this Gavin... but I don’t think you’ve left me any other choice...”

 “You can’t do this... you won’t... YOURE A BIG PUSSY! YOU DONT HAVE THE BALLS!” And with that, Connor shot, and Gavin’s body went limp as it fell to the ground. Blood was everywhere, and Connor felt bad, he could’ve saved him, but he couldn’t change the past.

 “What’s done is done...” he whispered to himself over and over. 

 One of the officers walked up to him and handed him a blanket to wrap around his waist so his junk wouldn’t be hanging out. “You’re very brave... I wouldn’t have been able to do that... even as an Android... Hank will be so happy to see you...” Connor smiled slightly as the officer helped him get in the car and took him back to the DPD. 

~~~~~~~~~~

 Hank was in the break room drinking some coffee. _**BANG!**  _He looked out into the lobby and saw Connor shooting RK900. He choked a bit when he saw that there were scars of profanities and horrifying messages written on him. Hank set his coffee down and jogged out to see him, he was a lot thinner now since he had been taking care of himself so that even if Connor was really dead, he would be able to say he didn’t disappoint him. He got closer and saw he only had a blanket around his waist. “Jesus Christ...” Connor looked at him, his LED going from red to blue. 

 “H-Hank..?” Connor shortened the distance between them, pulling him into a hug and kiss, which Hank replicated even though he could feel Connors tears streaming down his face, Once Connor pulled away Hank took a deep breath in acknowledging the piercing stares of his co-workers and almost as if Connor noticed how uncomfortable Hank was, he glared at the people staring, they jumped and got back to work.

 “So um..” Hank started in a quiet voice. “Are you okay..?”

 “Not really...” Connor answered hesitantly. “Gavin did some horrible things...”

 “That little bastard... remind me to-“

 “He’s dead...”

 “Wha..?”

 “I didn’t want to... but he...” Connor paused for a long moment. “He raped me and... when anything pissed him off at work, he’d cut a word into my skin and talk down to me... and... he said I couldn’t do it...” he scoffed, a tear streaked down his cheek. “He called me a pussy and said I couldn’t pull the trigger... but...” He choked a sob. “I did... I proved him wrong...”

 Hank pulled him close and gently rubbed his back. “Shh... it’s okay...” Connor was full out sobbing now and Hank couldn’t help but feel bad.

 “I-I wish I could change the past...” he choked out. “I wouldn’t have shot him... I would’ve helped him...” 

 “I know you would’ve... you helped me... even after I treated you horribly...” _Grant it_   _never that horrible... but still_ he thought to himself.

 He picked Connor up and took him out to the car and took him home after he told Fowler he was going to take the rest of the week off. He and Connor sat on the couch and watched Supernatural since there were no new seasons of Sherlock on yet, they still weren’t due for another 2 years. They eventually fell asleep together in the comfort and assurance of eacothers presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Friccin’ pizza man ruined Cas’ innocence XD
> 
> Are you guys happy Connor came back?


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning when Connor woke up, he got ready for the day, taking in the sight of healthy food in the kitchen when he went to make Hank breakfast as he was still asleep. Connor decided to make him some badimjan kükü, since he wanted to make up for leaving him all alone for three years. Although he knew it wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t help but feel guilty. The rest of the day and week went fine and they didn’t talk about anything that happened over the course of the past couple years.

~~~~~~~~

When they went back to work, word had broken out that Connor had shot Gavin in the head plus they watched him shoot RK900, so they didn’t really approach him or look at him since they now knew what he was capable of when pissed off. There was whispering amongst their co-workers and gossip. Connor didn’t care but Hank did, and he was about to let them know. He stood up, acknowledging that Connor was giving him the death stare, he fixed himself before slowly lowering himself back into his seat. Connor smiled slightly at how easy it was to get Hank back in his seat. “HANK, CONNOR, MY OFFICE, NOW!” Fowler yelled. Connor and Hank stood up and went into his office, Connor following close behind Hank and noticing how most everyone was staring at them. Connor closed the door and stood behind Hank who was sitting in one of the chairs in Fowler’s office. “Connor, we caught word of a place called Jericho, and apparently this place is housing a bunch of deviated androids, we also heard that their leader is planning a revolution against humanity.” He turned his head to Hank. “I brought you here so you’d be able to know why you have to say goodbye.” He looked back at Connor. “So you two say your farewells, your bag is in the locker room, go get changed and head to the location I sent to you.”

“I didn’t get a-“ Fowler clicked a button on his computer. “Yes, sir.”

“Now go ahead and get to Jericho. And be careful not to blow your cover.”

“Yes, I will, sir.” Connor made his way to the locker room with Hank following. Once they got in the locker room, Connor grabbed his bag and started to get undressed.

Hank hadn’t been able to get a good look at the things engraved into Connors synthetic skin, below his waist, until now. “Jesus, Connor.” He mumbled.

Connor glanced at him through the mirror, seeing the horror on his face, he decided he should say something to console him. “It didn’t hurt, Gavin was just doing it to make it hurt emotionally, not physically. I am just an Android after all...”

Hank gently wrapped his arms around his waist after he finished putting his shirt on. “Not to me, you are so much more...”

Connor smiled lightly and turned around, pulling him into a kiss. “That’s very kind of you to say...” he said softly.

“Well, it’s the truth...” Connor blushed lightly at this.

“May I put the rest of my clothes on now?” Hank looked down, noticing he still didn’t have any pants on.

“I-IM SO SORRY!” Hank backed up and sat on the bench, shoving his face into his hands.

Connor laughed heartily. “It’s fine!” Hank pulled his face out of his hands, it was almost as red as a tomato.

“But it isn’t..” he whispered.

“Yes, it is...” Connor said reassuringly as he pulled his pants up, zipping and buttoning them, and buckling his belt. He put his jacket and a beanie on.

“Damn, you look nice in that...” Connors blush darkened and Hank smirked.

“Uhm... would you drop me off about a block away from Jericho?”

“Of course!” Hank said, practically jumping out of his seat. Connor put his old clothes in the black duffle bag he had been given.

Hank took his lunch break and took Connor to the place he was told to. “I talked to Fowler, and he said I needed to stay here for around 1 month to gather as much information as I can.” Hank frowned.

“Please be safe...” Hank whispered.

Connor cupped his face in his hands and kissed him passionately before pulling way and whispering back. “Anything for you...” and with that, Connor got out of the car and started walking to whereJericho was, hoping Hank would be okay while he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

As Connor approached the doors to the place, a man came out of the shadows surrounding the ships walls. “Who are you and why are you here?”

Connor hesitated, “My name is Connor, and I have come to seek refuge.”

“From what, might I ask?”

“From my previous owner...”

“Why?”

Connor slowly pulled his shirt up and showed the man his scars, seeing the worry on his face, he lowered it. “He abused me... and when I finally got the chance, I... I ran away...”

The man walked over to him and gently placed his hand on his shoulder as he said, “Welcome to Jericho... We won’t let anyone hurt you here.”

He led Connor inside and introduced him to everyone. When he got to Simon, his voice got stern as he said, “This is Simon, and if you even think about hurting him, you will be shot where you stand...” Simon blushed lightly at Markus’ protectiveness and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Markus smiled and continued with the tour.

North was a whole other story, “This is North, She’s usually the aggressive one, so please, for your sake and mine, don’t piss her off...?” Connor quickly nodded his head and started to walk away slowly, but North came up behind him and pushed him against a wall, pinning his arms above his head, and turning him around to face her. He looked helplessly at Markus, who, as much as he was worried, still chuckled a bit.

“Ya’ know... I’m looking for someone... to love, to cherish, to... do other things with...” she smirked and licked her lower lip.

“U-um... I’m actually d-dating someone r-right now...” Connors voice was shaky.

“Oh yeah? Then what’s their name?”

Connor looked at the ground for a moment. “Uh... their name is-“

Josh came down the stairs, “North! I need you for something!”

North groaned and turned around, “Coming!” She stayed as she started to walk away. She turned her head back and said, “We can finish this conversation later...” she winked at him and went to meet Josh.

Connor exhaled and sank to the floor putting his head in his hands. “This is going to be a hard mission...” he mumbled to himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Connor was shown where his room was and where everything was inside of Jericho. He also got to mingle with more of the Androids that were staying there.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next two and a half months flew by with no problems, except every other week or so, North would try an figure out who Connor was dating and would flirt with him.

The last day Connor was supposed to be staying there, he was walking back to his room after a long day of freeing androids and trying to calm them down so they’d be easier to talk to, when suddenly, Josh screamed, “MARKUS, THERES A HUMAN HERE WITH A GUN!!” Instinctively, they ran outside only to be greeted by Josh trying to talk North out of dropping Hank off the bridge. Connor ran forward, but got there to late. Fear flashed in Hanks eyes as he fell and was consumed by the dark water below

Connor watched as his body hit the water and noticed it knocked him out. After a moment, he recovered from the shock and jumped in after him. Markus knew Connor wouldn’t jump in after just any human, and he also knew Connor wouldn’t be strong enough to help him. So Markus jumped off to help Connor, slipping out of Simons grasp.

“GOSH DANG IT, MARKUS!” Simon roared. He looked North in the eyes. “Once he gets back... maybe before... you’re being kicked out of Jericho...”

North stood there, shell shocked. “W-what...?” She whispered.

“YOU HEARD ME, MISS!!” He said as he turned away and went back inside.

North sat down and waited, seeing if she could at least try an get out of this... most unfortunate situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for awhile, I was sick all week and I got better yesterday, but had a D&D game that I attended. I’ll try an post more often, and I apologize for the short chapter/ cliff hanger on weather Hank dies/ died or not


	20. Chapter 20

 Connors mind was flooded with thoughts as he fell, the closer to the water he got, the more scared he got. Then before he knew it, he was under the water, it was silent for a moment, before he heard another splash, he looked over to see Markus. _Why are you down here..?_ He asked through a message sent directly to Markus. 

_Because you obviously care about this man, and I don’t let my people down._

Connor smiled lightly before continuing down. Deeper, deeper, and deeper until he could faintly make out Hanks figure lying at the bottom of the lake. His heart sank when he realized he wasn’t breathing. 

 Markus and Connor got his body up onto the land after a few minutes. Connor knew he had a low chance of survival, but low is better than none. He scanned Hanks body as he held his hand softly.

**_Hank Anderson_ **

**_Deceased since 7:26 pm August 17 2039_ **

 “Five minutes... I was five minutes too late...” Connor whispered to himself.

 Markus noticed that Connor had started crying, so he sat beside him and pulled him into a hug. He didn’t know how to comfort him, so he just sat there with him.

 After Connor stopped crying, Markus got up, “I’ll be right back, I need to go have a conversation with someone...” all Connor did was nod lightly.

 Markus went back up to talk to North. While Connor sat next to Hanks lifeless body. He crawled up next to his head, petting his hair. “I’m sorry...” Connor whispered in a dead tone. “You showed me, how...” he tried to stop himself from crying, but it was ineffective, “h-how to love, a-and live, a-and... you n-never deserved this...! If anyone did... it was me...” he cupped Hanks cheek in his hand and gave him a tender kiss on his forehead  before taking the gun out of his holdster and shooting himself in the head.

 “Goodbye, I did truly love you.” He whispered as he let the darkness consume him.


	21. Chapter 21

 Darkness... that’s all he saw... it was only darkness... 

~~~~~~~~

 Connor sprung up, panting and sweating, he covered his tear streaked face and took a moment to compose himself. 

 He got dressed, while thinking, _Today, I leave... I’ll get my stuff and sneak out. Should be easy as pie..._ he sighed _Look at yourself... you didn’t even so much as make sure Hank knew you were alive... what a good boyfriend you are..._ “I-I had a lot to do... I didn’t have time...” _you had all the time in the world... he could be_ **dead** _now... all... because... of_ _you..._ he whimpered. 

 He went downstairs, making sure to steer clear of everyone on his way out. He had a few close calls, for instance, he almost ran into Kara. That wouldn’t have been good... she was nice at least... but she had mom instincts and would probably find out he was trying to leave. 

 He got outside and ran back home after getting behind some buildings. After about 30 minutes of running at top speed, he looked at Hanks house. All seemed well on the outside... when he walked inside, he was greeted by a bunch of empty beer bottles and Hank lying in the floor, a gun in his hand, Connor froze in fear, dropping his bag to the ground.

  ** _I-is he dead..?_**


	22. Chapter 22

 Connor quickly recovered and ran over to Hank, dropping to his side, he ran a quick scan to see his condition.

  ** _Hank Anderson_**

**_Living_ **

**_State~ comatose (due to lack of sleep)_ **

Connor exhaled _good... at least one thing in my life is fine..._ a faint smile appeared on his lips. He picked Hank up and took him into his room, gently setting him on his side and removing his shoes and the contents from his pockets. _Bullets, keys, etcetera, etcetera..._ He put the blanket over him, then went to get reacquainted with the house. When he heard a whimper at the back door. “Sumo..?” He grabbed Hanks gun, checking the barrel and cocking it in one fluid motion, and hesitantly opened the back door. When he saw that it really WAS Sumo, he uncocked the gun and let the dog in. Sumo jumped on him, knocking him over and licking his face. Connor laughed softly and petted the dog. 

 After getting the dog off him, he shut and locked the back door and checked the other door and the windows in the house, they were all locked. He sighed and decided it would be best if he cleaned the house and did the dishes that were piling up.

**_5 hours later~ 8:45_ **

Connor had started making breakfast, Waffles with syrup, whip-cream, and strawberrys. _I didn’t think he’d really try an eat at home if I wasn’t here._ Connor chuckled to himself. 

 He finished breakfast and got some orange juice out of the fridge, he poured it into a glass and plated the meal, then took it over and set it on the kitchen table that he had cleaned and polished. His timing was perfect, as Hank walked out of his room as he set the juice down. He looked back and gave Hank a grin.

 Hank looked shellshocked. “I-I’m so sorry I didn’t pick you up last night, I had worked a long shift and haven’t been sleeping much lately and-“ Connor cut him off when he pulled him into a gentle embrace.

 “You don’t need to explain... all is forgiven..” he pulled back and gave Hank a peck on the lips. “Now go eat the breakfast I made you.”

 There was no argument there, Hank hadn’t eaten last night since he passed out a few minutes after he had gotten in the house. “Mph... this is amazing!” Hank said, his voice muffled by the food.

 Connor leaned against the counter and chuckled. “I did some research on a couple different things while I was there...” he then proceeded to wink at Hank.

 Hank swallowed the food in his mouth. “What kind of things..?” He asked curiously. 

 “Oh you’ll see..” Connor said as he walked past Hank, his hand ghosting over the back of his neck sending a chill down Hanks spine. “I think you’ll really like it... maybe we could try it out later? But for now... I need to get ready for work.”

 Hank wasn’t sure if he could wait until tonight, but it seemed like it’d be worth his trouble, so wait he would!


	23. Chapter 23

 The day at work started off fine, but Cyberlife has a new RK900 running around, he wasn’t partnered with Anderson, but it still bugged the shit out of Connor. Paperwork was filling most of their day, until around fourish when they had to go to a scene. Upon entering, two things were immediately prominent, the mangled bodies hanging from meat hooks, and the weapons littering the ground, but upon closed inspection, Connor realized they was human and android bodies. Hank was waiting outside due to how grizzly the scene was and how disgusting it smelled, but Connor turned his sensors down so he could stay and write the report later, maybe get done with work early? Upon testing the blood on the bodies, he found that most of them had been dead for some time, although the most recent was destroyed yesterday. Knowing the times of death, he found a pattern and told one of the detectives that he would probably be back on the following Thursday. After he told them, he and Hank left. 

 When they finally got home, Hank was pretty tired so he went to take his shower so he could go to bed. _Perfect..._ Connor thought to himself as he heard the shower turn on. He quietly entered the bathroom and undressed, “May I join you?” He asked mischievously upon opening the curtain. 

 Hank jumped, “What the hell, Connor!?” He yelled. Connor chuckled darkly at his reaction, Hank snorted and motioned for him to enter. Hank was standing under the warm water and letting it run down his face. Connor wrapped his arms around Hanks waist and nibbled on his ear. “Mmm... what are you doing, Connor?” He asked softly. 

 “Just having a bit of fun with you...” Connor replied, his breath dancing on Hank’s skin. These words made Hank shudder, and Connor liked that. Connor moved his head a little lower and started to kiss and nip at Hank’s neck, excited to see how he’d try an explain the bruises tomorrow. Hank’s breathing hitched and he let out a soft groan. Connor turned him around and kissed him hungrily, he licked Hank’s lower lip to ask for entrance, and he happily obliged, their tongues fought for dominance and Connors tongue won tonight. Connor pushed Hank against the wall and pinned his hands above his head, then continued to kiss him, this time, it was nice and sweet and he took his time working Hank up. A few minutes later he looked down, only to see his hard work had payed off. He grinded their hips together, pulling moans from both of them. 

 “P-please...” Hank whimpered.

 “Please what, Baby..?”

 Hank’s cock twitched at the pet name, “Mph... p-please fuck me...”

 Connor stopped grinding against him, grabbed his hair, and gently pulled it to the side. “Who are you talking to?”

 “M-master..?” Hank questioned.

 Connor smirked as he let go and stated kissing him again, “Good boy...” he breathed against his lips. They kissed for another minute before Connor tuned the water off, “Go wait for me on the bed,” He said as he grabbed a towel and left the room, going towards the door. 

 When Connor came into the room a few minutes later, he had a pair of handcuffs and was eating an apple, “Sorry, I had my sensors to high and needed something to eat...” 

 “It’s fine,” Hank smiled

 Connor came over and sat the apple on the side of the bed before unlocking the handcuffs, “Are you okay with me using these?”

 “Of course! However you want to do it!” 

 Connor smirked a bit and cuffed Hank to the bed, “Are they to tight?” He asked, consern laced in his voice.

 Hank pulled on them a bit to test them so he could refrain from pulling hard enough to break skin, “No, they’re just tight enough to keep me in them.” 

 Connor sighed, “Good, wouldn’t want to hurt my baby...” Connor moved a bit so he was comfortable. “Oh, and before I forget, what’s your safe word?” Hank blushed deeply.

 “U-um... Kamski? I think that’d kill the mood enough...” 

 “Okay,” He spits on his finger and lifts Hank up slightly, “lets get this show on the road,” he mutters as he slides his finger in to the knuckle, slowly thrusting in and out, making his way further in each time. Hank screwed his eyes shut as Connor’s finger probed him. 

 “M-more...! Please, Master!” Hank breathed out. 

 Connor chuckled deeply, “As you wish, Baby..” he said as he slipped another finger in, it was easy since Hank had lubed himself up while he was waiting for Connor to come back. He started scissoring him, eventually hitting his prostate, he threw his head back and cried out.

 “P-please... fuck me, M-Master!” He pants out.

 “Are you sure your ready?” 

 “I-i don’t care if I’m not! I j-just need you i-in me! All of y-you!”

 Connor’s face flushed, he moved up and tilted Hank’s head back with his other hand before kissing him and pulling his fingers out. Hank was a bit disappointed at how empty he felt, a few seconds later, he felt hands pulling his cheeks apart and something large in his ass. Connor sunk in to the hilt without meeting any resistance. After about a minute, Hank breathed out “M-move...” and he started to thrust slowly, building a nice rhythm that had Hank’s breathing all fucked up. Soon, Hank caught on and started pushing back, helping keep the pace. Connor pulled out, leaving only the tip in, and slammed back into him, making him arch his back and babble incoherently, “Jackpot” he whispered. 

 He knew it wouldn’t be long until Hank and himself came, so he continued this move, coming almost all the way out, the slamming into him, and he hit Hank’s prostate almost every time. Once he knew he was nearing the end for sure, he took Hank’s neglected cock in hand and pumped it with the same pace as his thrusts, twisting every so often to help Hank. Not even a minute after, Hank came long white streams with a loud scream, and when his walls tightened around Connor’s dick, he came too. He slumped over onto Hank, taking a minute for his systems to reboot. He sat up and pulled himself out of Hank before grabbing the keys, unlocking Hank, and getting on his side of the bed. 

 “I don’t know where that came from, but I loved it.” Hank said as he moved to spoon Connor.

 “Glad you did, Sweetheart, I look forward to next time.” Connor stated sleepily.

 “So do I...” Hank said before they drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m gonna end it here, I have some other fanfics I’d like to get out there soon, thank you guys so much for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I apologize for updating 50 eternity’s later, I kinda lost what I was originally gonna do... but thanks for sticking around ^^


End file.
